The embodiments herein relate generally to knee braces.
Individuals with knee problems often experience pain. This limits their ability to perform daily activities such as walking, running or other physical activities. There exists a variety of knee braces that are used to provide a user with additional support to the knee region. In particular, several existing knee braces provide knee and/or leg support to individuals with existing injuries who perform activities such as standing and/or walking. Alternative existing knee braces provide additional support to individuals such as athletes engaging in higher leg impact activities such as running, jumping, or the like. However, these braces are limited in adjustability because they provide knee and/or leg support to individuals engaging in one particular class of activities such as minimal impact activities or high impact activities. These braces cannot be adjusted to effectively satisfy the support requirements for individuals engaging in both minimal impact activities and high impact activities.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a knee brace with enhanced support and shock absorption, which improves upon the prior art. Specifically, there is a need for a knee brace that adjusts to conform to the user's torsion requirements, which enhances flexibility of the brace in providing the requisite level of shock absorption to support the user when engaging in a wide range of activities.